1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and, more particularly, to an image reproduction apparatus for reproducing and outputting a still image.
2. Related Background Art
Some image reproduction apparatuses of this type comprise a multi-picture function for simultaneously displaying a plurality of images recorded on a recording medium on one screen. For example, a still video floppy can record a maximum of 50 still images, and a reproduction apparatus therefor, which can simultaneously display four images, 25 images, or the like, is proposed. For example, in an apparatus capable of performing a four-picture display operation for simultaneously displaying four images, forward and backward track feed keys are assigned to each of four small frames. Upon operation of these keys, four images recorded on arbitrary tracks can be simultaneously reproduced and displayed.
However, in this prior art, the forward and backward track feed keys of each small frame must be operated a number of times until desired images are displayed on the four small frames, resulting in very poor operability.
Some conventional apparatuses comprise a multi-picture function for simultaneously displaying a plurality of images recorded on a recording medium on one screen. For example, a still video floppy can record a maximum of 50 still images, and a reproduction apparatus therefor, which can simultaneously display four images, 25 images, or the like, is proposed. For example, in an apparatus capable of performing a four-picture display operation for simultaneously displaying four images, forward and backward track feed keys are assigned to each of four small frames. Upon operation of these keys, four images recorded on arbitrary tracks can be simultaneously reproduced and displayed.
However, in this prior art, in order to sequentially check the recording contents of the still video floppy, the forward or backward track feed key must be operated a number of times, resulting in very poor operability. Although the apparatus has the function for simultaneously displaying four images, the images must be fed in units of small frames in the multi-picture display mode, resulting in inconvenience.
In the multi-picture display mode for simultaneously displaying a plurality of images per display frame, the following arrangement is known as a means for designating each displayed image. That is, a cursor (i.e., a pointer) is displayed on a screen, and is moved in the horizontal and vertical directions on the full frame using cursor keys or a mouse.
For example, in a still video floppy reproduction apparatus, a four-picture display mode for displaying four reproduced images on one screen, a 25-picture display mode for displaying 25 reproduced images on one screen, and the like are proposed. Furthermore, an arrangement for superimposing a track number and the like of each displayed image in the multi-picture mode as index information is also known.
A video printer for printing an image displayed in the multi-picture mode onto a paper sheet has become popular, and often constitutes a system together with an image reproduction apparatus, and a monitor device for displaying reproduced output images. For example, images reproduced by the image reproduction apparatus are displayed on the monitor device, and a desired image is printed by the video printer.
In such a method of using the conventional image reproduction system, however, an image signal output to the video printer is a video signal superimposed with the monitor output cursor and the index information, and the video printer undesirably prints the cursor at its display position together with a designated image. The same applies to a case wherein an image reproduced by the image reproduction apparatus is recorded on another recording medium by an image recording apparatus.
In the conventional reproduction apparatus, an electromagnetic conversion means for recording or reproducing a video signal on or from two adjacent tracks comprises either a single magnetic head (field head) or an in-line head (or a frame head) obtained by integrating two magnetic heads to be separated by one track pitch. In the case of the field head, an image memory for storing a reproduced video signal for at least one field is required.
Normally, a time required for moving a magnetic head to a neighboring track is about 100 ms. However, when the in-line head is used, a track feed operation can be substantially instantaneously realized by an electrical switching operation.
A still video floppy recording/reproduction apparatus, e.g., an electronic still camera, normally comprises a display means for displaying a track number corresponding to the position of a magnetic head. In the case of the in-line head, in a frame recording or reproduction mode, the track number of an outer one of two tracks opposing the magnetic head is displayed.
On the other hand, in the single magnetic head (field head), the track number of a track opposing the magnetic head is displayed regardless of a frame recording (or reproduction) mode or a field recording (or reproduction) mode. For example, in the frame reproduction mode, after a video signal in the first field is reproduced and stored in an image memory, the magnetic head is moved to an inner track where the second field is recorded so as to reproduce the second field. The frame reproduction mode is realized upon repetition of the reading operation of the video signal of the first field from the image memory, and the reproduction/output operation of the video signal of the second field from the inner track. Therefore, when the frame reproduction mode is executed using the field head, the inner track number is displayed for a longer period of time.
In this manner, the apparatuses using the in-line head and the field head have different track numbers to be displayed in the frame recording (or reproduction) mode. This unnecessarily confuses a user.